


Tanah Bertabur Kelopak

by SleepyMsEreldine



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, But in Patrick POV, Cause i'm an emo, From Acala Bunga, I'm Sorry, Inspiration, M/M, Something like sequel, idkhowtotag, short fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyMsEreldine/pseuds/SleepyMsEreldine
Summary: Semacam Sequel buat Acala bunganya @Fumate. Cause that acala bung is messing with my head.Maaf gak bisa bikin summaryOr alternatively patrick point of view after pete gone.





	Tanah Bertabur Kelopak

**Author's Note:**

> Ff pertama di AO3 dan Bandom. Anggap salam perkenalan.

Terkadang orang-orang mati begitu saja. Seperti sebuah keniscayaan. Sesuatu tentang musik tidak menghebohkan. Sesuatu tentang popularitas. Ada akhirnya bahkan kematianmu disalahpahami sebagai tipu muslihat si pencari perhatian. Tapi kurasa itu bekerja. Mereka punya klub dimana-mana untuk mengenangnya, kurasa. Mungkin betul ini keinginannya. Mati begitu saja.  
Seolah-olah tak ada rasa.  
Aku ingin berisyarat.  
Seperti biasa. Denganmu biasanya hanya perlu isyarat.  
Tapi bahasamu sudah bukan milikmu lagipula.  
Aku hanya ingin mengucap pisah.  
Tapi Kau selalu ada disana. Dibalik mataku tiap aku berkedip.  
Di bayang-bayang sunyi setiap kali aku terbangun. Berharap terbangun di sebelahmu.  
Kau bilang mati karena cinta lebih terhormat. Atau sesuatu apalah. Semacam itu. Kau suka berlebihan soal cinta pada dasarnya.  
Aku bertanya-tanya apa setelah semua itu.  
setelah bunga-bunga bermekaran dan layu begitu saja.  
Aku bertanya-tanya apalagi yang bisa kulakukan.  
Aku mendengar bisikanmu. “Buat musik.”  
“Tapi aku butuh kata-katam”,aku ingin berbisik balik.  
Seperti orang gila.  
Aku bisa melihat senyummu. Bayang-bayang senyummu lebih tepatnya. Bukan senyum juga. Lebih seperti cengiran kuda. Seakan kau tahu segalanya. Segalanya tentangku yang bahkan tak benar-benar ku mengerti. Tak benar-benar paham.  
Mungkin juga tidak mau paham. Masa bodohlah. Seseorang harusnya tak bicara sendiri ada kesunyian malam lagipula.  
Kau bilang tak memiliku tak apa.  
Tapi kenapa giliran aku yang dutinggalkan. Aku yang sakit jiwa.  
Padahal bukan aku juga yang jatuh cinta.  
Cinta lagi. Kau selalu bicara soal betapa luar biasanya cinta.  
Betapa agungnya.  
Betapa sucinya.  
Tolol.  
Sekarang lihat apa yang kau dapat dari cinta. Liang lahat.  
Aku bisa apa?  
"Aku tahu kau membuat lagu sendiri. Bukan untuk band kita. Untukmu sendiri."  
Aku berbisik balik pada kehampaan. " Tapi itu hanya distraksi saja."  
"Kau bisa gunakan kata-kata lamaku."  
"Tidak bisa" Aku menjawab cepat pada bayangan. Dan menangis karna tahu yang kau tulis adalah tentangku. Dan cinta. Dan omong kosong lainnya sehingga kau masuk liang lahat  
Kau akan berbisik lembut. Aku tahu. “itu cuma tumpahan kata-kata. Bukan aku yang membuatnya bermakna. Tapi kau yang memasukan nada-nada".

Aku Hanya diam.  
Apa poinnya mendebat bayangan?  
Aku memeluk bantal. Lalu berharap malam berbaik hati menjemputku untuk satu kejap keterlelapan.  
***

 

Mungkin kamu menangis ketika lahir.  
Tidak tahu juga.  
Aku belum lahir waktu Kau sudah lahir. Yang jelas aku sudah pernah melihatmu menangis. Tak terhitung. Ribuan kali mungkin ada. Mungkin ku berlebihan saja. Biasanya Kau yang berlebihan menanggapi banyak hal. Kurasa sedikit banyak sifatmu menular juga.  
Mungkin nanti ku ingat-ingat berapa kali melihatmu menngis. Berapa kali kita menngis bersama. Tertawa. Bertengkar. Bersama.  
Aku tidak ingat juga berapa kali ku menangis di depanmu. 

Yang jelas setelah ini Kau tak akan melihatku menangis lagi. Bukn karna aku tak akan pernah menngis lagi. Kau saja yang meninggalkanku untuk menangis sendirian.  
Kau bilang mencintai tanpa berbalas lebih menyakitkan dari mati.  
Kau tidak tahu, ada yang lebih menyakitkan lagi. Bertahan hidup, mengenang sahabatmu yang tak bisa kau selamatkan. Karna kau tak tahu cara membalas cintanya. 

-penggalan pidato kata-kata terakhir patrick untuk pete  
***  
Catatan ditemukan di bawah laci meja kerja di studio Patrick.  
Tidak pernah dilihat dunia sebelumnya. Patrick tidak pernah membaginya dengan dunia. 

Biografi Patrick Stump, halaman 319.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... Sorry... 
> 
>  
> 
> P. S. Ini bikinnya di catetan HP makny kayanya bakal aneh deh spasinya. Not beta or edited.


End file.
